Those Eyes II
by BlackJudith
Summary: Kind of a continuation of the last one. Pure Murdoc x 2D smut. Cheers!


When Murdoc woke again, the stench of sex and piss bombarded his flared nostrils. He was cold and wet. With a slight, disgusted groan, he realized he had rolled over into the puddle of 2D's urine from their intense shag session a few hours prior.

Without opening his eyes, he rose up and planted his feet on the Winnebago's cluttered floor. Murdoc waited for his head to quit throbbing and for the room to cease spinning. The cool air on his wet back made Murdoc shiver. His green toes dug into the dirty burgundy carpet. He stretched and cracked his bones and felt his age in his joints. Then he was up and off to the toilet.

Murdoc didn't even notice 2D as he opened the sliding door of the Winnie's toilet. He simply stepped into the shower, turned on the faucet, and presumably began scrubbing off his old green body. 2D couldn't make out much through the dingy transparent shower curtain. The light flickered. 2D watched Murdoc's blurry form as he washed. He listened as Murdoc grunted and hacked up phlegm.

2D had just shagged Murdoc. Murdoc shagged 2D. They both shagged each other. And it was bloody fantastic! 2D bit his tongue to hold back a fit of giggles rising up in his throat. Murdoc was the best. Murdoc saved him and made him a part of Gorillaz and gave him a purpose. Sure, Murdoc abused him and hit him with a car on more than one occasion, but 2D focused on the positive. He and Murdoc had shagged!

2D silently giggled, and then the pain flared up again. His ass was sore from Murdoc's brutal treatment. His back, hips and thighs were stiff from being fucked like a woman. _Murdoc's_ woman.

While 2D was reliving the night previous, Murdoc cut off the water from the shower and opened the shower curtain with a flourish.

"Oi, Muds," 2D said with a dizzy smile.

Murdoc jumped back and nearly lost his balance on the slick tile. He regained his footing and braced himself against the wall, breath uneven and panicked. Cortez squawked in protest of the ruckus. He didn't mind the bloody knobbing last night, though. That, he was used to.

"The fuck you doin' faceache?! You tryin' ta kill me? I nearly just broke my fuckin' neck! What the hell you doin'?" Murdoc yelled, the fear boiling over to anger.

2D realized his mistake and held up his bony hands to defend himself from impending blows from Murdoc. "I'm sorry, Murdoc! I din't mean it! I was juss tryin' ta say good mornin' to ya!"

2D's cowering always cheered Murdoc right the fuck up. He unclenched his fists and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a faded black towel off the wrack and began to dry his hair. 2D peeked out at Murdoc from behind his fingers. There was something about seeing someone just out of the shower. Even if Murdoc Niccals was the dirtiest person on earth, the shower look made him seem fresh, youthful, and rejuvenated.

2D stared at Murdoc's tattoos and chest hair and surprisingly pink nipples. He followed Murdoc's green form down to his pelvis, flaccid penis and spotted buttocks. 2D thought it interesting that Murdoc's testicles were a darker shade of green than his cock.

"Take a photo, dullard. It'll last longer." Murdoc's snarky comment broke 2D's train of thought. "What you doin' sittin' on my toilet, anyway?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Weeelllll…"

"_Well_?"

"I fink there's somefink in my arse." 2D muttered, looking away.

"Heh heh heh. There was last night, mate!" Murdoc quipped, proud of his own hilarity.

"I'm serious, Muds! My stomach feels like I gotta _go_, but nuffink's comin' out. It hurts like hell, too, it does."

Murdoc stared down at 2D's thin body, adorned with hickeys from none other than the rock god himself. He thought of what he knew about sex between blokes, which granted, wasn't much. An indiscriminate grunt rumbled from his throat. 2D dared to look up at him again. Murdoc's mismatched eyes looked as perplexed as he felt.

"Will you look at it for me?" 2D barely whispered. After offering his ass on a silver platter last night, the modesty was a touch unnecessary. 2D's innocence was part of his charm, but Murdoc would never admit that. He mostly shoved those thoughts deep down and turned them into revulsion.

Murdoc swatted 2D on the head and grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the shower. He forced 2D's face to the cool tile of the wall and growled, "Ass out, you fuckin' fag Tusspot." 2D winced and whimpered, but complied with Murdoc's orders. "Spread'em wide."

The anus's pretty pink from last night had been replaced by a painful red. It looked swollen and there were traces of dried blood. 2D still had the faint smell of piss on him. Murdoc felt sick arousal at the sight, admiring his work. He also felt a pang of something like guilt.

He reached over and turned on the hot water and closed the shower curtain. "Gotta clean you up. This may sting, Stu," Murdoc said as he reached for the shower's nozzle and hose. He swatted 2D's hands away from his buttocks, and 2D used them to better brace himself against the clammy wall. Murdoc separated the tight pale cheeks and let the water flow right on the tender skin. 2D jerked and bit his wrist to keep from crying out. Maybe the water was too hot?

Murdoc ran his thumb around 2D's wounded anus, preparing it for a probing. 2D's shoulder blades shook in a dry sob. Murdoc felt that unfamiliar pang in his gut once more. He decided to go as easy on the bleedin' Tusspot as he could manage. Ever so slowly he inserted a finger and massaged 2D's insides until he could move his finger properly. Something slimy touched him back. Whatever it was, Murdoc hooked his finger in it and pulled. 2D immediately yelped and tensed his whole body so that Murdoc had to yank once more for it to finally come out.

With a small _splat_, the used condom and globs of lubricant and semen fell from 2D to the cool tiles of the shower. 2D shivered in pain and relief at the expulsion of the foreign object from his body. The sound of the water pitter-patting on the shower curtain filled the space between Murdoc and 2D.

Murdoc replaced the shower nozzle to its holder so that the water flowed on both men. Steam rose up into the rest of the toilet and made every breath taste damp. Murdoc rested his gaze on the white lines of spunk attempting to swirl down the drain on the floor of the shower. His hand took to gently scratching 2D's scalp with his jagged nails. 2D dared not ruin this moment with talk or movement. All he did was inhale the wet hot air. The water soothed his aching muscles. Murdoc soothed something else.

Murdoc continued scratching down 2D's neck, to his shoulder blades, along his ribs, to the dimples on his lower back on either side of his spine, and then up the middle again, his fingers catching on the nooks and notches of 2D's spine. 2D shivered. It tickled a bit, but also felt like an animal's claws raking over his flesh, marking its territory. He was too terrified and excited to move. The tip of his erect penis kept nudging the cool tile and leaving a trail of clear pre-cum between the wall and the slit. 2D was going mad.

The water was cut off. The curtain opened. A blast of cold air on 2D's damp skin. 2D shriveled in disappointment. A towel was tossed over his head. This one was less faded and dirty than the other. The guest towel. 2D remained a statue, biting into his arm to keep from talking or screaming or crying. He couldn't place the emotion he was feeling. He couldn't face Murdoc with a throbbing erection. Murdoc had done nothing sexual to him and surely would hit him for reacting in such a way. 2D clamped his black eyes shut and waited for the abuse to start.

A rough hand took hold of his wrist/chew toy, and another took his waist. 2D was guided out of the shower and out into the Winnie's sitting area/kitchen. 2D was confused but he dared not look. Murdoc backed him up to the loveseat covered in cracked, worn brown leather, and gave 2D a gentle push on the chest to make him sit. The leather on his wet skin made him shiver and he pulled the guest towel tighter around his shoulders. He heard the asthmatic, grinding grunts that passed for Murdoc's breathing. Cortez fluttered his wings from his perch across the room. Since the shower, the Winnie had adopted a mustier, muggy smell, like a boiled cigarette. 2D noted all of this as a distraction from the eyes currently staring holes into him. He only cringed more because he knew Murdoc was watching without even looking, and that sent electric shocks right down to his cock. It twitched and leaked right there for Murdoc and Cortez to see.

Murdoc grunted and walked away. Before 2D could decide to peak after him, he was back, and he kneeled on the floor in front of 2D. So fucking silent. 2D felt Murdoc's breath barely reach his cock. He furrowed his thick black brows and squinted and just barely cracked open one eye. A hideous, evil smile was shooting up at him. And then Murdoc lost it.

"HEH HEH HEH! The fuck ya thinkin', mate?! HA HA! Oh, sweet Satan, that's bloody RICH!"

"Aw, Muds…You're a right bastard, you know that?" 2D's blush was almost fuchsia. He wanted to melt into the pavement of the carpark. He took the guest towel from his shoulders and covered the embarrassment in his lap. "I di'n't know what ta expect. I shoulda known...as long as ya don' hit me…"

"Always the spoil-sport, eh, Faceache? Heh heh heh… Just gimme a minute."

Murdoc yanked 2D to the edge of the couch by his ankles and separated his knees as far as they would go. 2D covered his face with his hands for the second time that morning. Murdoc had to continue his snarling laughter as the towel fell away from 2D's thighs but was caught in the middle on his still very erect penis. It looked like the world's least scary, yet sexiest ghost. 2D let out a frustrated whimper from behind his hands. Murdoc relished in 2D's embarrassment. He could live off of that one for a year and not tire of it.

With gusto, he yanked 2D's penis free from the towel and let it bob in the open air again. Then without warning, he hooked a thin finger under 2D's scrotum and pushed it up like a drape over a window. 2D jerked and tensed when he felt another finger rubbing something cool and creamy on his wounded anus.

"Oh, p-please, Muds! Not again, at least not _yet_. I-I-It's tender, ya know?"

"Look at me, Tusspot."

2D curled his long fingers into fists and peered out over his clenched knuckles. Murdoc was holding up a small tube of antibiotic ointment. He had one eyebrow cocked and an expression that said, "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Then, he looked away. His green faced darkened in pain.

"O-oh, M-M-Murdoc, I'm sorry. I din't fink… I-I mean, I din't know…" His voice trailed off as his panic spread. There was also something like love or admiration or genuine affection just welling up in his chest. But that was kept in check by the horror of what an insulted Murdoc Niccals might do to him. 2D started to sit up and use his hands as shields, "I'm truly sorry, Murdoc. I din't mean nuffink, really, I…"

Murdoc lunged forward and grabbed 2D's wrists and shoved them back down onto the couch. He dug his nails in to ensure 2D wouldn't struggle. Murdoc was in between 2D's knees, the cold metal of his Satanic cross tickling the back of 2D's cock, and his face was just inches away from 2D. He was laughing again.

"For fuck's sake, dullard, when ya gonna realize when I'm puttin' ya on? How long have we sodding known each other? Christ! I'm cruel, Stu-boy, I'll give ya that, but I'm no fuckin' sadist!"

2D could think of several bumps and bruises in the past that proved otherwise, but when he opened his mouth to protest, Murdoc bit down hard on his lower lip and sucked it and pulled it with his sharp teeth. It was more of a warning to not speak than a kiss. 2D could only gasp and hope that relief for his very hard cock was soon approaching.

Murdoc locked eyes with him. Cold, dead, empty, black. Fish heads in rubbish bins had more life in their eyes. It made Murdoc seethe and he wanted those coal black holes to burn and smolder for him. The look that Murdoc was giving 2D made him want to crawl out of his skin and let Murdoc hump the life out of him. His anus throbbed as a reminder that that was not an option for the foreseeable future. He felt if he moved too suddenly, he might burst into flame. He simply dug his nails into the cushions of the couch. He was and had been so fucking ready.

"Fuckin' queer…"

Then Murdoc swallowed his cock whole. Just like the technique Murdoc used when they kissed, Murdoc's deliciously long tongue coiled around 2D's cock in his mouth as he sucked. He made sure to rub the back of his rough tongue along the tip of 2D's head. However, being inexperienced with blokes, Murdoc couldn't stay under for very long. He made up for it by gently scraping his teeth along the lines of 2D's thighs and pelvis and down the shaft. He rubbed his unnatural, crooked nose down the trail of black hair leading to 2D's cock. He nuzzled 2D's testicles and then wrapped them in his tongue and sucked with all his might.

2D responded with a plethora of yelps and screams and keened under Murdoc's controlling grip on his wrists. But he was done for when Murdoc repeated the technique on his head. That disgusting tongue that has pleasured countless women encircled 2D's head like a boa constrictor ready for the kill. There was still enough length for Murdoc to furiously lick the slit and even stick the tip of his tongue in the slit and wiggle it further. Between his drooling and shouting, 2D looked down at Murdoc. Murdoc _pleasuring him_. His black fringe in his eyes, and his eyes giving 2D as much of a good fucking as his mouth was. With a swollen cock in his tongue and a wild look in his eyes, Murdoc's thin lips curled into a hellish smile. And 2D came.

Murdoc swallowed what he could, but 2D cleaned the rest of the semen off Murdoc's face with the guest towel. Then 2D went over to the fridge and got them a couple of beers. He was looking out in the carpark from the window above the sink whilst opening the bottles. Murdoc skulked up behind him. He pressed his forehead into the back of 2D's shoulder, the black fringe tickling him. On his left buttock, he felt the familiar poke of the hot and hard thing that was currently the cause of so much pain. He was aroused. Murdoc rubbed his fingers up 2D's sides and began squeezing and pulling 2D's still-tender nipples. "Ah. Oh-m-m-mmm…Muds…" Murdoc growled into his shoulder, and the vibration made 2D shiver.

2D watched their reflection in the window above the sink. Now _he_ was aroused again.

"Muds…Ah…ah…Murdoc. I can't…Mmmmm."

"Fuck, 2-Dents, I'm aware…Grrrrrr…Just….just put your legs together…keep'em as tight together as ya can….Urgh…."

2D complied. It felt so dirty and decadent to be doing it in the kitchen, in front of a window, in the carpark, in the afternoon, with Murdoc. Murdoc's cock slowly slid between his thighs and poked out the front, just barely tickling the back of his testicles. 2D arched his body back and flattened himself to Murdoc's form as much as he could. He kept his knees tight whilst Murdoc thrusted between them. The sounds were sloppy and slapping and juicy as the Winnie rocked back and forth.

Murdoc ducked his head under 2D's left arm, which turned 2D's chest toward him, and he began sucking and biting 2D's left nipple whilst he teased 2D's cock with his hands. 2D thought he must have been getting close. Murdoc humped and pumped his hands and used that expert tongue of his, and it made 2D feel like Murdoc was everywhere at once. He tightened his legs and flexed his thighs, and Murdoc growled into 2D's pale chest. A few thrusts later, Murdoc went over the edge when 2D started screaming for him. They both came all over the kitchen cupboards. The white fluids slowly dripped down to the floor. 2D was hunched over the sink, and Murdoc was hunched over 2D. They shuddered and panted and rode out the orgasm until their muscles ached from staying in the position for so long.

2D straightened and picked up his beer and handed the other to Murdoc. He smiled. He didn't think about what any of this meant, nor did he care. Murdoc was his rock god and he was a damned good shag and he couldn't hope to be anywhere else than there in the Winnebago with Murdoc Niccals. Murdoc accepted the beer. He ruffled 2D's electric blue mess of hair and smirked him. 2D didn't cause him trouble the way birds did, and when he wasn't fucking speaking he was pretty tolerable. Not to mention the great sex. But neither of them would say anything about futures or relationships or boundaries. They didn't need to. They would be whatever the other needed while still continuing to be an arse hole Satanist and a bleedin' spacy tosser.

They tapped their bottles together with a _clink_, and said, "Cheers," and laughed and drank and carried on.


End file.
